Alice
THIS IS A TEMPLATE FOR LISTING YOUR CHARACTERS INFORMATION IN SHORT Alice, or Cyclops, is perhaps one of the more unlikely members of the company. She's a retail droid, broken and cobbled together once more with scrap that inadvertently found herself enrolled in the company tryouts. In short, She's the unassuming junk bot. VISUAL DESCRIPTION The single most striking feature is the lack of a traditional head, one of the various parts that had been damaged and in need of replacement, featuring a single lens assemblage reminiscent of a camera in its place. She has a white polymer paneled dermis system along most of her surface, the exception being the aforementioned head, a pair of heavy construction droid hands, and a light weight pink aluminum leg. While not suited, Cyclops is most frequently seen wearing baggy ill fitting clothing with busy, colorful print, faded by sun and covered with dust and sand. RENOWN / REPUTATION The list of Alice's notable accomplishments is as of yet unwritten, though she has managed to raise a few eyebrows in the engagements she has taken part in. CURRENT AMBITIONS Alice's current ambitions are to continue her growth as a contributing member of the company while simultaneously trying to maintain positive relations made prior to her enlistment. GENERAL RELATIONS Relation to: Blood Corsairs Neutral - "I haven't had much interaction with the pirates to feel much about them one way or the other, to be honest." Relation to: Colony Security (COLSEC) Neutral - "Most are just hard working people fighting an uphill battle to maintain peace in a town with a penchant for lawlessness. I get along well with most, but there are a few they've recruited who could stand to learn a thing or two about professionalism." Relation to: EarthGOV Neutral - "Sure, they're shady and almost certainly have their hands in some unpalatable activities, but I suspect they've got reasons for what they do that we might not be fully aware of - at least I'd like to think they're not just mustache twirling villains." Relation to: Ex Praeda Neutral - "... Who?" Relation to: JunkHounds Good - "Don't get me wrong, I know they've got a pretty nasty reputation, but I've never had a junk hound treat me poorly." Relation to: Mytharii Tribe Good - "I know that relations between Scorpion and the Mytharii tribe are strained, but these people have always been received me kindly and I'd like to do the same. Still, I'm cautious. I don't know what they did to Tails, but it had to have been something for things to turn out the way they have." Relation to: Scorpion Security Solutions Good - "I may not necessarily agree with every decision made or stance taken, but these people trust me to work along side and protect them if necessary. I will do absolutely everything in my power not to betray that trust." SKILLSET List Your Three Primary Skills And Their Backgrounds SKILL NUMBER ONE Apparently explosives? Who would have thought? SKILL NUMBER TWO Customer service SKILL NUMBER THREE Cutting vegetables BACKGROUND / LIFE BEFORE ROE Before finding her way to Dawn Colony, Alice was built for assistance in small scale retail operations, and worked in one such general goods shop under a Martian family. Category:Character